L'instinct maternel
by Laetitia I
Summary: One shot sur l'épisode "Raised on robbery"


On ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve. Si j'avais su ce qui allait m'arriver aujourd'hui je ne l'aurais certainement pas cru.

William m'a demandée de le rejoindre à la banque où il avait pris rendez-vous pour demander un prêt. Nous étions tous les deux pressés à l'idée d'avoir notre propre maison. William n'en démordait pas, il voulait la construire de ses mains. Je l'aimais encore plus pour cela. Il voulait la construire pour moi.

Son coup de téléphone m'indiquait qu'il avait besoin de moi pour fouiller des femmes et leurs landaus suite à un vol survenu à la banque. Surprise, je lui demandai pourquoi autant de femmes étaient présentes avec leur bébés et il m'en expliqua rapidement la raison.

Quand je poussai la porte de la banque, mes yeux s'arrondirent en voyant le spectacle qui se jouait devant moi. William m'accueillit aussitôt et je me mis rapidement au travail.

Je venais de fouiller une dizaine de femmes quand une jeune femme rousse entra dans la pièce. Mes yeux se posèrent malgré moi à l'intérieur du landau. Un adorable bébé me regardait tout en suçant ses doigts. Je sentis mon cœur battre plus rapidement dans ma poitrine. Je m'étonnai moi même de ma réaction face à ce bébé. Les autres n'avaient provoqué aucune réaction particulière en moi et pourtant, ce bébé là, m'attendrissait au plus haut point.

Je détachai mes yeux de lui difficilement pour fouiller le landau. Un objet tomba à terre et la jeune femme me demanda de prendre le bébé dans mes bras. J'acceptai sans aucune hésitation. Ma réaction m'étonna une fois de plus. J'étais loin d'être à l'aise avec les bébés. Je n'ai eu que très rarement l'occasion d'en tenir dans mes bras et pourtant quand je tenais Roland contre moi tout me paraissait facile, comme si j'avais toujours été faite pour ce rôle.

L'enfant n'arrêtait pas de me sourire et mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Je lui souris à mon tour et caressa ses joues.

William entra dans la pièce et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'étais enfin sûre de moi. Je voulais avoir un enfant avec William. Nous n'avons jamais évoqué sérieusement le sujet mais à présent, je désirais avoir un enfant plus que tout au monde. Roland avait éveillé en moi des sentiments que je croyais morts.

William entra dans la pièce et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répéter ce que la jeune femme venait de me dire.

-Tu as vu William, il s'est attaché à moi !

Je croisai rapidement le regard de William pour le poser sur le bébé contre moi. Je n'arrivai pas à le quitter des yeux. Mais ce que je vis dans le regard de William me bouleversa. Il était ému de me voir tenir un bébé. Je le vis déglutir péniblement puis il salua le bébé avec un grand sourire et Roland s'empressa de lui rendre. Je regardai la scène avec une grande tendresse et un profond amour pour l'homme qui se tenait devant moi.

Je rentrai à l'hôtel ce soir là complètement perdue dans mes pensées. William m'avait dit de ne pas l'attendre, il devait encore interroger un suspect avant de rentrer. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Roland et à ce qu'il provoquait en moi. Cet enfant m'avait touché au plus profond de mon cœur et j'étais incapable d'en comprendre la raison.

Quand William rentra, il me trouva debout devant la fenêtre. Nos regards se croisèrent à travers la vitre et il comprit aussitôt à quoi, ou plutôt à qui, je pensais. Il vint se tenir derrière et m'enlaça puis déposa un baiser dans mon cou.

-Tu étais parfaite avec ce bébé tout à l'heure. J'ai toujours su que tu serais une mère formidable.

Je me retournai vers lui et je l'embrassai langoureusement. Nous n'avons plus échangé un seul mot ce soir là. Nos corps avaient parlé pour nous.

Le lendemain midi je me rendis au poste de police pour déjeuner avec William. Je vis Higgins tenant un bébé dans les bras et un autre landau à ses côtés. Mon cœur fit un bond quand je vis Roland à l'intérieur. Je ne pris même pas la peine de demander où était la mère et je m'empressai de le prendre dans mes bras. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Un flot d'émotions m'envahissait à chaque fois que je le prenais dans mes bras. Alors que je le regardais me sourire encore une fois une pensée dérangeante me vint à l'esprit. Qu'allais-je devenir une fois que cette enquête serait terminée ? Allais-je supporter de ne plus revoir Roland ?

Je mis mes pensées de côté quand la jeune femme arriva avec William. Je n'avais pas le choix, j'allais devoir apprendre à vivre sans lui.

Et pourtant, rien ne se passa comme je l'avais prévu..

William et moi sommes allongés sur le lit. Je tiens Roland qui s'est endormi dans mes bras. Je regarde l'homme qui se tient à mes côtés. Il n'a pas arrêté de sourire depuis que nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel. J'avoue avoir eu peur qu'il regrette notre décision très impulsive mais j'étais bien loin de la vérité.

William ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser le dos du bébé. Je me mis à bouger doucement pour ne pas réveiller notre petit ange et je vins caresser la joue de mon époux. Il leva finalement les yeux vers moi et je vis des larmes y naitre. Je les essuyai au fur et à mesure qu'elles tombaient sur ses joues. Je le vis reprendre son souffle avant de parler.

-Nous sommes une famille maintenant Julia

Je lui souris puis déposai un baiser sur la tête de Roland. William en fit de même et je me levai pour le déposer dans son berceau que nous nous étions empressés d'acheter ce soir là. Je m'assurai qu'il dormait toujours avant de m'allonger sur William. Je l'embrassai à en perdre mon souffle et alors que je sentis son corps réagir, je rompis le baiser.

-Merci de m'avoir fait confiance mon amour. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureuse et à quel point je t'aime

-Oh si je le sais crois-moi. Je n'ai pas les réponses à toutes les questions pour le moment mais je sais une chose : tant que nous sommes ensemble tout se passera bien. Je veux seulement élever cet enfant avec toi. Il n'y a rien que je désire plus.

Soulagée et confiante, je m'endormis dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais. Si j'avais eu des doutes sur mes capacités à devenir mère elles s'étaient envolées à la minute où j'avais posé les yeux sur Roland. Je savais que, pour lui, j'allais devenir meilleure, l'aimer et le protéger jusqu'à mon dernière souffle. Je n'avais pas porté cet enfant en moi et pourtant je ne pouvais pas l'aimer davantage. Je compris que quelque chose s'était éveillé en moi ce sentiment que l'on appelle l'instinct maternel.


End file.
